An inflatable vehicle occupant restraint, such as an air bag, is inflated upon the occurrence of a vehicle collision. Inflation fluid is directed to flow from a source of inflation fluid into the air bag to inflate the air bag. The inflation fluid inflates the air bag from a stored condition to an inflated condition in which the air bag extends into the vehicle occupant compartment. When the air bag is inflated into the vehicle occupant compartment, it restrains an occupant of a vehicle from forcefully striking parts of the vehicle.
An air bag typically comprises a plurality of panels of fabric that are sewn together. Specifically, the panels are fastened to each other by stitches at seams. When the air bag is inflated, the pressure of the inflation fluid acting outward against the panels from the inside of the air bag urges the panels to separate from each other at the seams.